


Enough

by Captain_Hazard



Series: House Blackfyre of Black Dread Keep [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Marriage, Nothing triggering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Hazard/pseuds/Captain_Hazard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to I long for your touch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

"Do you truly love her?" Daemon asked his son and heir who looked at him with an indignant expression.

"Of course I do father," Aegon says firmly and Daemon fights a sigh. He is sure that he had the same expression on his face when people questioned him about Daenerys all those years ago. His son was seven and ten now, not that much older when he pledged his love for Daenerys. His son was old enough to know the difference between love and lust. "And I know Aliandra loves me too. I will follow the Dornish tradition and take her name since she is the heir of Sunspear when we are married."

"If," Daemon corrected his son who glared. Daemon also didn't correct his son on the fact that Dornish tradition had become law through out all seven kingdoms, mostly because people were still getting used to it, even though it had been in effect for more than ten years. "You've not told me if the Princess is betrothed to anyone. And if she has not told you of any," He cut off his son as he opened his mouth. "She either doesn't have one or doesn't know of one and I need to be sure that she doesn't before I agree to any thing. I will not have you try and steal another man's intended."

His son frowned, "Do you think so little of me, father?"

"No I do not, but I know your heart and mind. Are you going to stand there and tell me that you've not thought about eloping so you can be done with it?" When his son looked away, he sighed to himself. "That's what I thought. I will find out if she does or not. Then and only then, will I give you my answer."

"As you wish father." His son grumbled before taking his leave.

* * *

 

"Prince Daemon, I trust that your journey here was without trouble?"

"Yes your grace," Daemon would always be cordial to Daeron even if he didn't always respect him. He smiled at his queen and bowed to her. She inclined her head towards him with a smile of her own.

"Your letter indicated that you wished to discuss a betrothal between your heir and Princess Aliandra?" Daeron's words held a hint of wonder. Daemon knew that Daeron was thinking about his own refusal to his chosen match.

"My son, Prince Aegon, wishes for her hand in marriage and is willing to take her name for it as the law states. I will agree to it if the betrothal goes through." Daeron looked at him in surprise but it was his wife who spoke.

"My brother Maron has also spoken of a potential union between the two," She murmured before Daeron could speak. "Neither he nor his wife is opposed to it."

"I was actually hoping to match her to one of the Stark boys or someone from the Riverlands," Daeron interjected and Daemon felt his heart sink.

"Are any of those proud fools willing to give up one of their children to Dorne?" Mariah drawled to her husband who flushed slightly.

"I thought something could be arranged." Daeron admitted and his wife narrowed her eyes. Daemon felt his heart sink further. Was Daeron implying that he was willing to make exceptions to the laws in place? After all the hard work that went into it?

"Anyone you picked for my niece would go to Dorne and give up their name, that is the only arrangement that is allowed."

"Of course," Daeron said hurriedly. "But we have no direct links to the North and very little in the Riverlands."

"I am sure that another opportunity will present itself later and there is very little opposition to this union." Mariah shot back. "Of course, you may have final say, your grace." Her tone left no doubt that the wrong choice would have consequences.

"The match is suitable," Daeron sighed and Daemon nearly breathed a sigh of relief but refrained. His son would get to be with his beloved. "But I will still like to try and forge an alliance with the North and the Riverlands."

"What do you think Prince Daemon?" Mariah asked him curiously and he startled.

"Your grace, I am hardly suitable to suggest-"

"I am interested in your opinion." Mariah cut him off and he took a pause to think about it.

"The pact of Fire and Ice was never fulfilled," He murmured and Mariah raised an eyebrow and Daeron nodded thoughtfully.

"That may work," Daeron said.

"And what is the pact of Fire and Ice?" Mariah said in her usual drawl.

"During the Targaryen civil war known as the Dance of the Dragons, a pact was made between Lord Cregan Stark and Prince Jacaerys Velaryon, son of Queen Rhaenyra, that a princess of house Targaryen would marry into the house of Stark. It was never fulfilled for some reason."

"Mayhaps another dual wedding will be more than enough to satisfy that pact," Daemon added after his brother. "The Stark's have a son and daughter do they not?"

"Yes Serena and Edric Stark," Daeron murmured. "Maekar can marry the girl and Rhella can marry young Edric, and be lady of Winterfell."

"If the Starks are agreeable," His wife said sharply.

"If they are agreeable,” Daeron nodded but Daemon knew that his brother already thought of it and would forge ahead if necessary. “Will you sup with us, Daemon?”

“If that is what you wish, your grace.”

“Of course,” Daeron nodded.

“We could have the cooks make you some black cod if you like?” Mariah offered.

“If that wouldn't be too much trouble,” Daemon said gently. Fish was one of his favorite dishes, had been since he was a boy. He remembered all the times he used to fish as a squire and the meal he ate when his father recognized him as his son.

“It never is Daemon, it never is.”

* * *

 

Daemon smiled slightly as his son pledged himself to his wife and she to him.

“Let it be known that Aliandra of house Nymeros Martell and Aegon of house Blackfyre are one heart. One flesh. One soul. Cursed be he who seek to tear them asunder. I present to you, Princess Aliandra and Prince Aegon of house Nymeros Martell!”

Those in attendance cheered at the Septon's words. Daemon stood from his seat and clapped politely though he did chuckle when his son raised his wife's hand into the air and the people cheered louder.

“To the feast!” Maron Martell shouted as loud as he could over the noise. When Daemon finally reached the table with his wife, he glanced around at the banners. The sun and spear of house Nymeros Martell, the Dragon of house Targaryen, and his own black Dragon all flew proudly from where they were hung.

He barely touched his food and his drink, and took in how happy everyone was. For a brief second he wondered if people had been this happy when he wed Rohanne. To his shame, he couldn't remember if that was the case.

“You are expected to dance with our new daughter,” Rohanne murmured to him.

“Let them enjoy themselves for awhile longer,” Daemon murmured back. He sat straighter in his chair when prince Maron approached them. “Prince Maron.”

“Prince Daemon.” Maron greeted him kindly. “I was wondering if I could have the honor of dancing with your lovely wife?”

“If she is agreeable,” Daemon returned, hopefully sounding just as kind. He turned to his wife and raised an eyebrow. She nodded her head and took Maron's offered hand. The Dornish Prince swept them away and joined those already dancing with ease.

After a few moments, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up he felt a smile grace his lips.

“Princess,” He murmured.

“Prince,” Daenerys murmured back. “I was hoping to have a dance with you?”

“I would be delighted to do so,” Daemon said with a big smile. Taking her hand, he lead her to the other dances as a soft ballad began to play.

Neither of them spoke, they just danced with one another. Daemon had wanted to do this for a long time, but it never felt right to do so before now. It brought up old feelings, many that he managed to put aside or deal with, but he had missed his sister dearly. Having one dance wouldn't hurt anyone and he cursed himself for not having the strength to have seen her before today.

One dance would be enough and he would treasure this day like all the other days that he valued.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work but I did all that I could do with this. There will be a continuation in this world but I'm not sure when.


End file.
